


Friday stuffings

by LordFarquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, In Public, chubby hinata, fat hinata, feedee hinata, feederism, haikyu!! - Freeform, hinata shouyou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFarquad/pseuds/LordFarquad
Summary: Hinata had a tradition to go to the gym each friday to do a little stuffing by himself





	Friday stuffings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request sent to my tumblr @bulletproofscales send ur requests there!  
> Anonn: "aaah could I have chubby hinata (hq!) please just enjoying his food?"
> 
> WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced.

WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced. 

Hinata hummed excitedly as he paced through the halls of the school. Today it was friday, which meant all of his friends are busy, which meant he could do a little session for himself! His round cheeks tinting pink at the thought. He always was chubby; never having that so longed for growth sprout to get rid of all of all his “baby fat”. That really at this point he couldn’t keep calling it baby fat. And although he still wished he was taller, he never really minded his size. He actually, had began to actually like it? Which really there was nothing wrong with loving the way his body is. But it wasn’t that, it wasn’t that Hinata was positive of his body what he found embarrassing; he actually did want to change his body. He wanted to get bigger.

He mindlessly re adjusted his stuffed bag, the weight of all the food he brought bringing a slight burn to his shoulders. Well, it would weight a lot less if he ate all of it, right? He never brought this much food, the first year got even more excited. Hinata prepared for fridays all week; making himself as much food as he could in his free time; but with the stress of all their school work, he decided that collecting his money weekly and saving it up so he could buy as much as possible in some fattening fast food restaurant, was more convenient. It was hard though, hiding all the smell of grease and frying oil inside his bag. Judging by the knowing glances all of his classmates gave each other as soon as the red head entered the class; Hinata was sure they knew. They noticed, the smell of food every friday, how suspiciously excited he always was for lunch on days like today; how bigger he was than in the beginning of the year, how much of a pig he has become. He felt giddiness within him in the bottom of the stomach at the thought.

How couldn’t they notice? Hinata was always chubby, sure. However he never put this much of an effort in his figure, and the results showed themselves proudly. Legs stuffed inside his school pants, the second skin feeling curving and adjusting to every curve and jiggle with every step he took. Even his blazer looking snug around his expanded middle, sometimes he bad to unbutton it completely in class just to lose some restraint. And below that was an even tighter shirt, buttons threatening to pop with every inhale of air; all of them strained enough to show big patches of his soft stomach. He enjoyed poking it and massaging it during class, sometimes unbuttoning a few buttons and reaching his hand down and towards his love handles. In days were he was feeling daring, he would even massage his soft and expanding chest; good thing about being short, he wasn’t that far from the desk so just by scrunching his back a little he could hide his actions from the teacher just fine, at least that’s what he guessed.

He violently opened the gym doors, taking no time to check if anybody was actually there or not; he’s been doing this for so long he knows nobody would be there. Hinata is so certain that he’ll be alone he happily sits in the middle of the gym. Staring proudly at this thighs which pooled and expanded as he laid in the floor. Hurriedly took out the grease stained bags, laying them around him. And without checking what was inside he grabbed the bag that first caught his eye and gleefully began his feast.

He went through all the fries, onion rings, cheese sticks and nachos before getting to any burger. Eyes closing in pleasure and humming loudly as he licked his oily lips. After so many weeks of doing this every friday, he still wasn’t feeling full. He remembers one of his first times doing this he could barely go through 3 burgers without feeling like bursting; seeing himself now eating tripple of what he ate back then and still not feeling anything brought a mixture of embarrassment and pride at the same time. However, full or not, he definitely felt thirsty; he swallowed easily the soda, which by now was already sort of warm from being in his bag all day, feeling it’s gas expand his stomach. The fuzzy feeling making him squirm.

He munched on the burgers slowly, devouring each one at a slow pace. Low hums and scrunched eyebrows came with every bite. He worked through them easily, stopping every once in a while to wipe sauce of his face; he even ate like a pig. His cheeks tinted pink when he noticed all the empty wraps and boxes around him, he ate so much already; the fullness in his stomach testifying that. His stomach was so hard it began to sting; he carefully took of his blazer, unbuttoned his shirt. His eyebrows raised up perplexed as he saw his stomach pool over his thighs, the hardness from his stuffing not being enough to cover the layers of fat, making his belly still soft. As he kneaded his growling middle he started to feel motivation once more. He had to make room for dessert.

Taking the ice creams out of the bags he quickly noticed all of them were already liquid; he didn’t think this through did he? That wasn’t going to stop him though; determination took over him as he made an effort to move and grab one of the packages; his face went crismon at the difficulty he was having with doing a simple movement. He got the bag with the desserts, finally. And began drinking them with ease; feeling the thick liquid running down his throat and filling his belly fastly. Perhaps too fast, as he slowly had to lay down on the cold gym floor. A layer of sweat covering his fat, exhausted body as he panted loudly. His hands moved on their own as they reached for the dome that was his stomach and massaged it roughly; he closed his eyes in pleasure and content.

His eyes shot open when he heard the creak of the door opening; fullness prohibiting him from getting up and seeing who was there. His entire body burned in embarrassment as he remembered.

Practice was passed to friday this week.


End file.
